


Wade into the quiet

by ssuzakana



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, I Am Sorry, M/M, S3Ep13, Sadness, i only write depressing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuzakana/pseuds/ssuzakana
Summary: Will had Hannibal in his arms as he pulled them off the cliff.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Wade into the quiet

The cliff is too high. There's not a chance anyone would survive falling into the water. This is Will's final act, what he wants to do. He is now a killer, after all. And he hates Hannibal. He hates what he had made out of him and the world he dragged him into. He also hates how much he enjoys it sometimes.

To fall and sink into the darkness in Hannibal's embrace. Then it is all over. Finally, forever. Hannibal in his arms, their bodies pressing each other's so tightly, fearing the shock of the water. It's cold and it hurts, but then- then there's nothing anymore. Nothing to worry about, nothing to fear and everyone Will loves and cares for is now protected, because Hannibal will never reach them. Nor him. It's peaceful.

“Will?” 

He wasn't expecting to hear a voice. He opens his eyes surprised he could see. It wasn't over. He feels Hannibal's hands pulling his body closer to him, holding him whole. He feels the warmth of his body and the wetness from all the blood. He, weirdly, also feels safe. He pushes away enough to face Hannibal. His body feels heavy and it’s hard to move. He doesn’t yet feel much pain because of the adrenaline, but he knows he will soon, so he leans into Hannibal. Will is glad to be looking at him again, he could have sworn they jumped. 

"I thought I had lost you" said Hannibal.

"I'm still here..." he says briefly, as if in thought. He tries to look around, although it's hard to move. "...but I'm so tired".

Hannibal pulls him close, his hands on his head as if calming him into sleep. At this moment, Hannibal wants to cry, but he doesn't want to worry Will. He looks up to the sky, trying to avoid tears from falling. There's the moon, iluminating both of them as if they are a part of something beautiful and, maybe, they are. Will's body starts to weigh on Hannibal's again. He tries hard to hold him, but he's also weak himself. First, his knees hit the ground as he grabs Will tightly to protect him from the fall. Soon he's sitting on the ground with Will leaning on him. Hannibal worried he would feel pain, but... 

Will was barely there.

As the thought sinks in he feels a strange feeling. Or better said, the strangest feelings. It is like having all the emotions at once: rage, love, worry and regret. He regrets everything, even ever meeting him. He changed and cursed Will and now, overwhelmed by all the love he feels for him, he wishes he never crossed his path. He'd rather have followed his own life without his greatest gift than to have destroyed it. But realisations always come too late. Now there's nothing left to do.

Maybe this was it: a way God found to punish him for all the damage he's done to other people's lives. Giving him something to love and crushing it right in front of his eyes, leaving it to die in his arms. Hannibal's done this countless times before, without minding, but now it hurts. 

He had Will's head laying on his thighs. Caressing his hair, staining his hands in blood as it looked like black ink. Will had his eyes half open, staring away, lost. Hannibal carefully puts his hand in his cheeks and pulls his face so he can look in his eyes. He wants to apologize, but there are no words for it. Will's eyes doesn't seem lost anymore, as they stare into Hannibal's. 

"I want to be home" Will says weakly.

It's impossible. Hannibal knows that he deprived him of everything. Will wasn't supposed to love or have anything else. It should be only them. And now he has a debt with him. He owes him peace.

"You are home, Will." Hannibal says as his chest tightned "You can rest if you want. Tomorrow you worry about things... Not today".

Will's eyebrow moves a little in confusion, he knows he's not home. Before he can think about it, Hannibal's hands are once again in his cheek, pulling him all the way to his chest, leaving his face resting on his shoulder. Will is comfortable, he looks at him and then closes his eyes. Hannibal then moves his hair from his forehead and kisses him there, only parting the kiss when he feels Will's last breath. 

Now Hannibal has to find his own way to the mind palace. Hoping to see Will there, waiting for him with a longing smile.


End file.
